Trabajo
by titxutemari
Summary: Un jefe un tanto extraño, seductor, con aires de perezoso... Excitante, esa es la palabra. ¿Pero qué descubrirás de él en la cita, Temari?


Habría la puerta lentamente, miré a dentro esperando ver a mi jefe, pasé a dentro y le vi a él recostado en el sofá que estaba a un lado de el despacho.

-me llamaba Shikamaru-san?

El me miró cansado, me acerqué a él, arrodillándome a su lado. El se giró quedando boca abajo en el sofá, levantó su cara apoyándola en sus manos y una sonrisa traviesa asomó por su rostro, me alejé un poco por la impresión.

-si, lo hice, quería preguntarle si querría cenar esta noche conmigo Subaku No Temari

Le miré sorprendida y él se carcajeó por mi comportamiento, le asentí sonrojada, no esperaba que me fuese a pedir una cita mi jefe, fantaseaba con ello, pero lo veía imposible. Él me miró orgulloso, que pretendía sonriéndome así, haciéndole la competencia al sol.

-te parece bien a las 9?

-por supuesto Shikamaru-san, ¿me podría dejar un papel para apuntarle mi dirección?

-no hace falta, ya se donde vives

Esa frase me incomodó, mi cara reflejó temor mezclado con vergüenza, el levantó de el sofá y se fue a sentar en la silla que había detrás de su escritorio.

-puedes retirarte Subaku No, por favor, ponte algo elegante, hasta las 9

Salí del despacho con mi corazón latiendo a cien por hora, toda mi sangre había subido a mi cabeza, no notaba las piernas, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento podría caer al suelo. Se acercó una castaña, con el pelo recogido en un moño alto, me miró preocupada.

-¿estas bien Temari?

-si Tenten, no pasa nada

-¿segura?

-bueno…ven, aquí no es prudente hablar

La arrastré hasta las puertas exteriores del edificio, no sin antes coger nuestros abrigos para no congelarnos.

-Tenten, te acuerdas que el jefe me llamó, ¿no?

-si, ¿que pasó Temari-san?

-tengo una cita con él esta noche

Sonaba tan bien decir eso que estaba segura de poder tocar los cielos. La boca de Tenten se abrió intentando articular sonido alguno, pero sin conseguirlo, la miré orgullosa pero a la vez feliz, sabía que ella cuando llegó al negocio sintió lo que yo ahora sentía por el jefe, un hombre alto, guapo, listo, de buen porte y mucha facilidad de palabra, un ejemplo de hombre, solo que ella poco a poco fue enamorándose de el ayudante de el jefe, Hyuuga Neji, y que con el paso del tiempo ambos se declararon sus sentimientos y empezaron a salir juntos, dejando atrás a las demás personas.

-¡eso es estupendo!

Ella saltó sobre mí y ambas gritamos como colegialas, pronto una muchacha pelinegra salió a fuera, y nos vio, nosotras la saludamos y ella se acercó.

-Hinata-san, a que no sabes que a ocurrido, ¡Temari tiene una cita con Shikamaru-sama!

-baja la voz, por favor Tenten, no es para que se entere todo el mundo

Hinata tuvo la misma reacción de Tenten, la boca abierta y ni una palabra, sabía que Hinata era nueva y no tenía mucha confianza, pero sin duda Tenten y yo la recibimos con los brazos abiertos, y ella tras coger amistad nos confió su secreto, cierto rubio, aliado de la empresa y heredero de una gran fortuna le había robado el corazón en el instante en el que lo vio.

-Temari-san, eso es increíble, una cita, y eso además podría llegar a más

Otra con corazones en los ojos, nosotras chicas fuertes habíamos caído a los lazos del amor sin apenas quererlo, y cayendo en el mundo rosa que ignorábamos de pequeñas.

-Hinata tiene razón, Temari, debes aprovechar esta oportunidad

-Tenten, tienes razón, pero tampoco he de emocionarme, puede que solo sean negocios

-piensa lo que quieras mi cielo, pero tu aprovecha

Salimos del edificio principal las tres juntas atravesando los edificios que rodeaban al nuestro, ellas me ayudarían a prepararme, y lo mejor para una cita así de importante es un buen vestido, un suave maquillaje y una buena lencería, por si acaso.

La tienda en la que habíamos entrado era enorme, sabía que allí trabajaba una amia mía y me ayudaría a elegir lo mejor.

-Temari!

-Sakura, que alegría verte

-¿que haces aquí?

-pues venir a por un vestido, que sino.

-¿algo en especial?

-tiene una cita con su jefe, algo elegante y atrevido

-tu eres Tenten, ¿no?

-si, Temari me habló de ti, la famosa esposa de Uchiha Sasuke.

-si, Tenten y Hinata, sus compañeras de trabajo, no pensé en poder conoceros

-bueno Sakura, ¿que me recomiendas?

Sakura se adentró en la galería de vestidos que había, y minutos después volvió con una montaña de vestidos en la espalda, los dejó en el sofá que había para sentarse y le entregó el primero a Temari, ella lo cojió y entró al probador, tras una hora y media de vestidos, especialmente uno llamó la atención de la rubia, era negro con detalles dorados rodeando su cadera y bajando hasta el bajo del vestido, con una abertura desde el muslo hasta el suelo formando ondas abiertas en el vestido, un escote y a juego unos guantes negros hasta el codo.

-¡este! Sin duda

-es hermoso y te queda como un guante

-me lo llevo Sakura, cóbraselo a mis hermanos

-me dan pena los pobres, siempre van a su cuenta tus gastos

-para que son los hermanos ricos

Las tres salieron de la tienda dejando a Sakura a dentro, Temari llevaba la bolsa en una mano y las otras dos reían

-¿nos toca maquillaje o lencería?

-um…lencería

-Temari, que atrevida

-gracias Hinata, jejeje

-ven se donde ir, seguidme Hinata, Temari, os presentaré a la mejor asesora de ropa interior

Las tres tras caminar un buen cacho entraron a una tienda y una rubia platino les recibió, la castaña besó en la mejilla a la encargada y se presentó ante las otras dos.

-encantada, soy Ino Yamanaka la encargada de esta tienda de lencería, ¿quién es la afortunada que comprará mis maravillas?

-soy yo, Subaku No Temari

-bien, puedes quitarte el abrigo, solo para ver más o menos tu cuerpo por encima y elegir algo que te favorezca

Ino dio unas vueltas alrededor de la rubia de vez en cuando mirando y tocando su cintura

-creo que lo mejor sería algo como un camisón transparente y ajustado por la parte

La rubia volvió con un conjunto muy atrevido y las acompañantes de Temari sonrieron y le miraron a la rubia

-no pienso ir como una puta calientan pollas (sorry la palabra vulgar de significado pene) XD

Minutos más tarde las tres salíamos de la tienda con la bolsa de lencería que nos había recomendado, y así pasamos la tarde comprando, probándonos varias cosas…

Tocaron a la puerta, me acerqué hasta ella y pude ver a mi jefe con un ramo de jazmines en la mano. Él me miró sorprendido, de seguro no esperaba verme sin mi ropa de trabajo. Le sonreí indicándole que nos podíamos marchar, él me ofreció su brazo y yo me agarré gustosa y ambos salimos del duplex juntos.

Miraba fijamente el ambiente de la ciudad por la noche, las luces de varios restaurantes, y la gente en ellos dándose de comer mutuamente. El me guió hacia uno muy elegante, iluminado por velas, habló algo con uno de los camareros y después de recibir una mirada fría de mi jefe, el camarero caminó hasta una mesa, con nosotros siguiéndole.

La luz de las velas nos iluminaba, empezamos hablando sobre el trabajo, la dificultad de ser jefe, pero acabamos hablando de nuestra vida privada, de lo malo de ser jefe y la gente se hace pasar por tus amigos solo para ser más importante.

Entre copas de vino y champán ambos acabamos algo aturdidos, y él se ofreció a llevarme a su casa, ya que yo no podía dar un paso sin tambalearme.

Entramos en su casa, de varios pisos, aspecto elegante y ordenado. Me ayudó a quitarme le abrigo, con el frío de la calle poco a poco me iba saliendo de mi mundo yuppi, dejándome sorprendida de que él me llevase junto a él.

-ummm…

Noté como una mano juguetona de él subía por mis pechos, le miré sorprendida, pero noté como sus labios apresaron los míos, junto con sus suaves caricias y su lengua atrevida, ambos fuimos caminando hacia el sofá, me dejó caer en él y seguido se puso sobre mí. Besé su boca otra vez, agarrándome a él por su pelo.

-¿por qué me elijes a mí?

-me llama la atención tu forma de ser, eres inteligente, hermosa y agradable, eres tú, y a ti te quiero.

-me halagas, y no puedo negarme a la oferta, pero no me siento suficiente mujer para ti

Tu cabeza bajó a mis senos, besándolos suavemente y acariciándome con sus manos y suspirando en mi torso.

-te equivocas, eres especial, y por eso te quiero a ti, eres mi veneno, y yo el tuyo.

Me arrancaste el vestido y yo a ti tu ramera tocando con mis suaves dedos tu torso formado, bajando hacia tu pantalón lo justo para bajarlos y dejarte solo en boxers.

Noté como llevaba su mano hacia mi intimidad, jugaba con sus dedos dentro de mí, mientras mordía mis senos dejándolos marcados.

Me aupó con sus brazos dejándome apoyada en la pared, comenzó a beber de mi intimidad, sacándome varios gemidos y suplicas de placer.

Su lengua invadió su mi intimidad, succionando mis jugos mientras yo tiraba de su pelo fuertemente hacia mí. Contraía mi espalda hacia atrás seguidamente gimiendo fuertemente cuando él mordió suavemente mi feminidad.

Me subió a sus hombros comiendo de mi sexo sucesivamente mientras yo gemía cada vez más, noté como subíamos a su cuarto.

Me recostó en su cama suavemente, era una imagen hermosa, él encima mío, como en un sueño echo realidad. Bajó sus boxers y los lanzó por encima de mí al escritorio que había.

Noté como su lengua me excitaba más cada vez, mi interior se contraía con la lengua de él aún dentro. Llegué en su boca y él saboreó por completo mis jugos. Se acercó a mí besándome otra vez, ahogando mis gemidos en sus labios y bajando mi mano hasta su miembro.

Abrió mis piernas de forma que se pudiese colocar entre mis piernas. Noté como entraba en mí de un golpe, grité de placer y dolor a la vez. Comenzó a moverse, de varias formas y todas ellas excitantes. Masajeabas mis pechos con tus manos y tu boca succionaba mis pezones erectos a tu contacto. Tu miembro entrando en mí varias veces y cada cual más rápida que la anterior me mataban de placer.

Me agarré al borde de la cama tirando de las sabanas, me penetró más fuerte y nuestras caderas no paraban de pegarse. Noté como él se corría dentro de mí, dándome más placer aún.

-mira en el primer cajón de la mesilla-me dijo el pelinegro, me acerqué y abrí el cajón descubriendo varios juguetes sexuales

-escoge el que quieras

Rebusqué hasta que vi uno que me llamó la atención especialmente, unas esposas forradas e terciopelo, eso sería muy divertido…

Él me sonrió al ver mi elección, puso sus manos frente a mí dándome a entender que le atase a donde quisiese. Cojí una de sus muñecas y la até a la otra por detrás de los varios tubos de la cabecera de la cama. Me puse encima de su miembro rozándolo suavemente, comencé a botar encima de él auto penetrándome.

Él dejó los ojos en blanco de placer y su boca abierta jadeante. Subí más rápido y bajé más fuerte buscando una manera de que me penetrase más a fondo. Noté como ambos volvíamos a llegar juntos. Me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo y él me indicó que le quitase las esposas.

-no no, ahora me toca aprovecharme de ti

El volvió a reír ante la maldad que asomaba por mi rostro, comencé a bajar mis manos por su cuerpo, explorando totalmente el cuerpo masculino de mi atractivo jefe.

-debemos repetir esto en la oficina

-tenlo por seguro que no te dejaré huir tan fácilmente.

-estaría loco si quisiese huir de tu cuerpo, tú eres el veneno de mi sangre y corazón

-yo también estaría loca si no me dejase tocar por ti, eres mi veneno

-El veneno atrae al veneno…

Feliz cumpleaños Temari_vc, por que tú lo mereces, y este es tu regalo, que aunque nose si te gustará me ha costado mucho, de seguro t atrae la idea de jefe y secretaría eh… jejejeje.

Feliz cumple hermosa, espero que te regalen muchas cosas, y que se te ocurran cosas para hacer cositas…jejejejeje 0////0

¡¡¡¡¡Happy birthday!!!!! ¡My love!


End file.
